finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Archfiends (Final Fantasy IV 2D)
The Elemental Archfiends are bosses in Final Fantasy IV fought in the Giant of Babil. Prior to the fight, the Archfiends were revived by Zemus so they could give one last group attack upon Cecil Harvey and his party. The bosses are fought one after the other. The order of the fight is Scarmiglione, Rubicante, Cagnazzo, then Barbariccia; this is the same elemental order that the Four Fiends were fought in the original Final Fantasy. In some versions, the Archfiends are susceptible to the second form glitch. Stats Strategy The first stage of the fight is pretty easy. It is best to heal debuffs with Scarmiglione comes since it is likely for him to recast any debuffs the player has restored. He is still weak to Fire, so Ifrit or Firaga from Rydia and/or Firaga from Fusoya are good. Fusoya can also heal along with Rosa. He also still has the Cursed Elegy, of course, as a counter. When up against Rubicante, the player can use the same strategies as in the first battle, except this time Fusoya replaces Kain—he works well as a second Black Mage (casting Blizzaga, for example) or as an additional White Mage if needed. If the player has completed the sidequest in the Feymarch and have access to Leviathan they can should use it here, as it is particularly devastating against Rubicante and can easily cause 9,999 HP of damage. Against Cagnazzo, Cecil should attack, Edge should use Blitz, Fusoya and Rydia should use Thundaga while Rosa uses Curaja. Barbariccia is resistant to physical attacks, but magical attacks are capable of harming her. Edge and Cecil have little to contribute offensively, so Rydia and Fusoya should focus on dealing out as much damage as they can while Cecil and Rosa focus on keeping everyone's health up. Barbariccia does not counter attacks as much, but she does attack more frequently than before. Though it is not mentioned in the bestiary, Holy magic is incredibly effective against her, so Fusoya can cast Holy or Rydia can summon Dragon. Barbariccia is also unintentionally weak against Lightning. This bug is fixed in Advance remake. AI script Scarmiglione ;Turn 1 - Attack ;Turn 2 - Attack ;Turn 3 - Attack ;Turn 4 - Attack Turn 5 - Curse = Inflicts Curse on one random party member (Offense + Defense cut in half) Rubicante Turn 1 - Multi-Target Fira - Minor fire damage to whole party. Turn 2 - Multi-Target Firaga - Moderate fire damage to whole party. Turn 3 - Multi-Target Inferno - Heavy fire damage to whole party. Cagnazzo ;Turn 1 - Attack ;Turn 2 - Attack ;Turn 3 - Attack ;Turn 4 - Attack Turn 5 - Tsunami - Heavy Damage to whole party Barbariccia Turn 1 - Stone Touch - Inflicts Gradual Petrify on one party member (May miss) ;Turn 2 - Attack ;Turn 3 - Attack Turn 4 - Maelstrom - Inflicts HP Critical Status on the whole party regardless of current HP. Gallery Scarmiglione2-ffiv-gba.png|Form 1 (GBA). Milon Z.PNG|Form 1 (SNES). Rubicante-ffiv-gba.png|Form 2 (GBA). Rubicant-ffiv-snes.png|Form 2 SNES). Cagnazzo2-ffiv-gba.PNG|Form 3 (GBA). Caignazzo2-ffiv.png|Form 3 (SNES). Barbariccia2-ffiv-gba.png|Form 4 (GBA). Valvalis2-ffiv.png|Form 4 (SNES. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy IV